velocityfandomcom-20200213-history
The Phenomenal Dynasty
Write the first paragraph of your page here. Formation On the November 21, 2005 episode of Heat, Kenny was in a singles match against Batista, when A.J. Styles came to the ring and started to beat down Batista. The two ended the show raising eachother's hand. Fued with the Hardy Brothers (2006 - 2009) Write the second section of your page here. Fued with Kane (2009) Write the second section of your page here. New Members (2009 - 2011) Write the second section of your page here. The Death of A.J. Styles (2012) Write the second section of your page here. Breakup and Sporadic Appearences (2013 - 2016) On the January 15th episode of Heat, Mike Knox injured his knee, putting him out of action, effectively removing him from the group. Kenny, Sabu, and Shelton Benjamin all returned at the Royal Rumble Pay-Per-View, with all of them lasting over 15 minutes each. All 3 of the still-members (Benjamin, Sabu, and Kenny) returned as faces on the July 12th episode of Velocity to take on the Shield (Dolph Ziggler, Mason Ryan, and Ted Dibiase), in a losing effort. Kenny and Sabu returned to enter themselves in the tag team battle royal on the October 12th episode of Velocity. Kenny returned at the 2014 Royal Rumble, making it in the final 4, before being eliminated by John Cena. The Dynasty (2017 - Present) Heat Tag Team Champions and Return of AJ Styles On the October 21 episode of Heat, Kenny, Benjamin, and Sabu returned and attacked Dean Ambrose and Roman Reigns after their tag team match with Seth Rollins and Kane. The next week, Benjamin and Sabu defeated Ambrose and Reigns, and later that night attacked Rollins backstage. This led to a 6-man tag team match for the November 16th live event emanating from Japan, with the reunited Shield winning. The trio were then billed as "The Remnants of the Phenomenal Dynasty", which was then shortened to "The Dynasty". However, Sabu quickly became injured indefinitely, leaving Benjamin and Kenny to themselves. Benjamin and Kenny won the Heat Tag Team Championships from Heath Slater and Vader at Cyber Sunday on July 8. At the same pay-per-view, AJ Styles, who was originally believed to be dead after his feud with Matt Hardy, returned and answered the open challenge from Roman Reigns, and won the WWE World Championship. The next night, Kenny and Benjamin attacked Reigns as he tried to attack Styles, realigning the Phenomenal Dynasty. Betrayal; Revival Takeover Styles would go on to lose the title to Shinsuke Nakamura at Clash of Champions, while Benjamin and Kenny lost their tag titles back to Heath Slater and Vader at Taboo Tuesday. That same night, Styles reclaimed the WWE World Championship. The next Tuesday on Heat, Styles told Benjamin and Kenny that he was disappointed in them losing their titles, while he still had his, claiming himself to be a winner while they were losers. Benjamin and Kenny were then attacked by the debuting duo of Scott Dawson and Dash Wilder, known as the Revival, who replaced Kenny and Benjamin in the group. At Survivor Series, Styles defeated Benjamin for the WWE World Championship, however Kenny was nowhere to be found. Members *A.J.Styles (2006 - 2012, 2017 - Present) *Kenny (2006 - 2017) *Sabu (2006 - 2017) *Shelton Benjamin (2007 - 2013) *Mike Knox (2006 - 2013) *The Miz (2009 - 2010) *Riley Septim (2010) *Matt Hardy (2007) *Batista (2009 - 2013) *Bobby Lashley (2009 - 2013) *Scott Dawson (2017 - Present) *Dash Wilder (2017 - Present)